pervert usui and pervert misaki!
by trichup
Summary: its a shot in misaki and usui's married life in england. its just an ending i want maid sama to have. i dont know what to say anymore. its my first trial. hope you all will like it. REVISED. pls rnr
1. Chapter 1

**okay thank you everybody for lovely reviews and sorry to those who were troubled by all those poor alignment to make up for my mistake and to show my gratitude to those who liked my this and all other stories i have decided to republish it. i have already corrected as many mistakes as i can find. but i am sure that there will still be tons more so sorry in advance.. and apart from that if anybody have anymore troubles do tell me... :) in simple words do rnr..:) :) all kinds of review are gladly accepted..**

It was a bright and a sunny day and misaki and usui were in maid latte staff room. Usui was cooking and manager was thanking him for his help. The usual. Misaki was dedicated to her work. She served every  
customer with a smile, even the three idiots. She just entered the kitchen with an empty tray when honoka showed up behind her.  
" usui there are some guys in black outside who want to see you. Some of them I recognize from miyabigoka incident and there is a guy who looks exactly like you but his haircolor is different. And there was an old man who seemed like their leader. It was quite strange to see miyabigoka president to treat him like a boss. A little creepy too. But what do I know. For a change it's good that they are coming for usui and not Misaki. I  
wonder what they want…" saying this the dark honoka disappeared behind the curtains.

Usui face, on hearing the news went from shock to agony to anger to now pale white. As if he feared that now worse would happen. Seeing usui's reaction misaki's heart skipped a beat. She couldnt bear the mystery so she decided to go out and have a look. But as she was about to leave usui turned and went to changing room. Misaki shocked, followed usui there instead.

Usui straight went to his locker and pulled out a black shimmering coat. Then he searched for a very formal off white color tie and at the last used some gel to pull his hair back. He looked like he was just coming out of a board meeting not some part time kitchen job.

Misaki gave him a questioning-worried look to which he simply gave a reassuring smile- even though he wasn't sure himself of what was gonna happen next - and added  
" no matter what, don't come out Misaki " and left for the second floor where those men in black were waiting for him.

Once he reached the second floor he observed that there was nobody else except those people. In center were sitting three people - on the right was his half brother gerrad with Cedric standing behind him, in middle was an old men with grey glossy hair that stuck behind his ear whom usui easily recognized as his grandfather, and to the left was president igarashi ,whose smile would have put evil to shame, with maki standing at his back.

Robert walker, usui grandfather started to talk " I had never thought that I would personally have to come to talk some sense into you. But seeing your condition it seem you are worse then what I have expected. Our family always supported you and tried our best to make your life successful, to make you independent and when time came to show your little gratitude towards us you are revolting against us and that to for that cheap characterless maid. I should have expected that from you. Afterall you are a sin from a filthy man who had an affair with a married woman for her money. Poor my daughter. She had to pay the price for this sin with her life. And you now like your father are living a filthy life. Running behind maids, being a cook and serving others for some yen. You are a disgrace to our family. I should have discarded you when you were born. You are as useless and burdensome as your father. It's been decided."

Every one of those words were like a stab to usui. He was trying hard to think a way our of this. He had always expected this to happen sooner or later but he had never expected to feel this helpless. He tried to find a point to argue but could think of nothing. So he stated the most horrible thing he could have.  
"but I love her and …"

Before he could have said anything Robert interrupted angrily

"enough… I don't want any of those nonsense. you are coming with us to England. Now it's on you that you want to come easy way or we would have to opt for harder ways. decide. " with these words Robert stood up, his back to usui.

Usui felt hopeless. He didn't want to give up on ayuzawa but also didn't want these people to make her life miserable. He will have to find a way to make them realize what Misaki is to him. But how? It was unlikely of them to listen anything now except a yes.

His last hopes were also failing. He felt miserable. His face was painned as if it would break any second now. Igarashi was enjoying every second of it and rest felt a bit miserable for the blond but keeping in mind the gravity of situation they shut their mouth. Usui racked his mind for a way out of the situation but came up with  
nothing. At last he heaved a sigh and prepared himself for the tough decision.

" before I say yes I want to know what I am being dragged into?" usui added with confidence, though he didn't felt even one bit of confidence.

Robert faced him with a victorious smile and added " you dont need to worry about anything. you already know all you need to know."

Usui gave up and stood. Every one in the room started to leave. First was Robert followed by gerrad and his butler and last was igarashi with maki. Usui too joined the line. As they mount the stairs they all met misaki's eyes. Robert gave her an expression of disgust, gerrad a gentle smile, beside him cedric expressionless and igarashi gave her a develish and seductive smile and then maki joined in with a courteous smile. In the end the expression for which Misaki was holding her breath showed but it gave Misaki no relief. Usui held his head low and walk past Misaki not caring to look up, as if he was afraid to show Misaki what he felt. Misaki followed them out the door and saw them all living in a limo and a hundred of gaurds following them in other SUVs. Her sight held usui's sad and fatigue face until he was not visible anymore.

Misaki all distracted somehow just dragged through her job. Seeing Misaki expression nobody dared to ask her about usui and what was all that about. Once her job was over she left for her home. Seeing usui was not waiting outside maid latte she clutched her throbbing heart to grab a control over the situation. Walking alone all the way home didnt helped her in shoving the wild thoughts that she was having.

Once home she took a bath to calm herself but it had an apposite effect on her. Now when her senses were aroused she could feel the darkness of situation more clearly. Her mind was clogged with the  
negative thoughts. So she decided to get out of the bath and to skip her dinner and straight dive to her bed. There she laid restless trying to clear her mind.

She trusted usui and knew he would never leave her alone. They would fight back together. They had decided that and she knew usui would keep his side of promise. So their was on reason to doubt usui. He would definately come to school tomorrow and would tell that situation was taken care of. Yes that was right usui can take care of almost anything and would never leave Misaki alone. would he? With such restless thought she slowly drifted to sleep.

Next day was bright and warm. In distant place chirping of the birds could be heard. A perfect morning for starting a day. If your mind was not blogged with a matter on which your life depended. Misaki's shoulder were slump as she again skipped her breakfast and left for school. She couldn't rest until she knows what was happening. She dragged her feet for school.

At the main gate of seika was standing a lemo and on the side was there usui, leaning. On other side of lemo were standing various guards in black. Other students of seika was standing at a radius of 5 m as if they were all of a sudden afraid of usui in a formal black coat. Misaki straight ran to him to stand in front of him with a questioning glance. Usui looked up to Misaki and gave her a short smile which made Misaki more worried rather then assured.  
" I am sorry Misaki …"  
That was enough to break misaki's bubble of patience. She broke and started blabbering  
" you cannot do this... I won't let you... You not going anywhere. You promised. You made me trust you and other guys. How could you do this? You want to leave me. You want me to return back to the demon pres who is a guy hater. You are worse then my father. Usui please. I am warning you... If I turned back to the original demon you will be the first one to face my wrath. So don't go. Please usui don't leave me alone on this. You promised..."

with the end tears started to flow out of her eyes. Usui shocked at this sudden outburst couldn't do anything but curse himself for what he was going to do. He stood there dumbfounded. At this a second outburst took place

" baka usui, say something! " and she started hitting him.

Seeing this the guards took a step forward and other seika students took a step backward, scared.

Usui unaffected by this encircled Misaki in a bear hug and Misaki immediately gave up. In usui' s arms her cry changed into small sobs and when she was calm enough usui whispered in her ears

" don't worry Misaki, I will definitely come and get you"

at this Misaki looked up at him with expectant eyes to which he replied with a smile  
" where am I to go without my personal maid."  
Misaki said softly " pervert "

Usui kissed Misaki, a soft kiss which stated that they were not gonna see each other for a long time and for first time in life Misaki didn't appose to their kissing in public. Usui break apart and touch misaki's head ever so lightly and said " take care". Then he entered the car and closed the door with soft thud giving Misaki a  
last glance and drove off.

Misaki was left alone behind, staring at the droving off car. Shizuko and Sakura joined Misaki and kept a hand on her shoulder to show there sympathy. Only few words escape her mouth

" I will wait..."

Rest of the day was peaceful for Misaki as nobody dare to ask her anything or spout nonsense in front of her even though the school was in turmoil. Every girl in school was in tears as usui was gone and every guy was missing their idol already. Misaki left for maid latte with no words and once there Misaki got to work without any delay.

Usui was going to work hard to have them together so she was going to be strong too. With new energy rushing through her she met every difficulty in her life.


	2. Chapter 2

As days passed by the energy faded away. She was missing usui very bad and wanted to talk to him, to see him, to feel him... Usui would now hardely contact her and Misaki didn't want to disturb usui so she would also reframe herself from calling him. Once in a while usui would sent a picture of him that would sent Misaki blushing to her hair roots or sent her a message to live up to the reputation of perverted outerspace alien. Other then that their was no contact between them.

On the other side usui was trying his best to live up to others expectation so he could return to his Misaki. He would endure endless hours of media or irritating board meeting or igarashi's taunt which never failed to mention Misaki. He endured everything in silence and kept his cool. And to add on that various number of parties were held where high class ladies won't miss their chance to flirt with usui which would live him more frustrated and exhausted. At the end of the day he was all used up and was left with a desire of talking to his girl.

The days passed by like this and both grew more restless. Usui desire of leaving everything and rushing to Misaki to hold her in his arms, to kiss her breath away grew unbearable.

Misaki started having her doubts. She was a child of a runaway father. And to add on that the circumstances in which usui had promised Misaki was also doubtful. He might have promised just to console Misaki, an empty promise. But that was unlike usui. He has always kept his promise and he would never lie to her. He knew she was wating for him. He would never leave her like that. Would he? No ofcourse not. He will have to return. He is Misaki life. He would never let her be that miserable. But when? The time was elapsing. And their desire to meet each other, to know they were fine grew stronger and stronger.

Soon a year passed by. Usui became an old story in seika. Seniors were excited about their college life and new experiences that were awaiting them. But for Misaki everything remain same. She was still waiting at that gate for usui to return. Her despair was well hidden from others and for them she was back to her normal self. But deep inside she couldn't let go of the feeling that grasped her heart, her insecurities.

Soon the exams fever was over and it was party time. And considering that she was student council president she had one more responsibility left and that was the graduation party.

After the lonesome feeling in farewell party Misaki was least interested in any more party. It always left her with a nagging feeling that usui was not there anymore. She knew he would return but he was not there now

So she, as it was a compulsion went through all the formalities and arrange a graduation day. The school auditorium was converted into a stage. On stage there was a banner saying 'congratulation senpai'. On  
center was a mike and a stand. And at last a large no of chairs were arranged for students.

The function started with a long congratulating speech of principal which was followed by best wishes speech given by a student and in the end, speech of gratefulness delivered by president. Then award giving  
ceremony started and first name announced was of Misaki ayuzawa as she stood first in her school.

As Misaki went on stage to receive her prize she missed usui all the more. She knew if usui would have been  
there it would have been utterly impossible to achieve that award. She missed her biggest competition and in a way felt unfair that she stood first. She took her prize and got down o of the stage without so much as a  
smile although whole school was cheering for her, even the guys. The scene she has always desired for, girls and boys together cheering for something. But that scene no longer hold an appeal to her. After her various names were called and given prizes. The ceremony ended with a photograph and everybody left the auditorium. Misaki stayed there for a few more minutes. She wanted some minutes of solitude.

Students outside the seika were shocked at the sight of limo. From it mounted a known too well blond with a smug smile as if he has returned to claim what was his. The men in black around him showed that that there was a huge possibility that he might succeed too.

Inside the auditorium Misaki was standing with her back towards the gate. As the sound of opening gate reached her ear she half turned to see who he was and froze mid way. On the gate was standing a smug  
smiling blonde face.

A sudden energy short through her body and she joltted towards the door and landed a powerful punch straight on his face. She had the pleasure of seeing the blonde' s expression turning from a smug smile to  
a shock.

Hearing strange sounds from inside guards and other seniors rushed to the door to see Misaki blabber incohorrible sentences

" idiot… you should have call... I was waiting... You are so rude... You  
standing smiling there... I felt so miserable... How could you do this? I... I. You pervert...! "

At this usui straightened himself and engulfed Misaki in a warm hug. Once in usui arms misaki's anger melted into tears of happiness and she was finally able to frame a meaningful sentence

" why do you have to always tease me usui…"

Seeing this guards at outside relax a little bit and misaki' s classmate were being silently excited for her. Usui released Misaki from his grab and crushed his lips against her. The kiss was at first slow and gentle showing their happiness on seeing each other. But soon it changed into something else. It become  
more passionate. Their all longing to see each other, their frustration, their anger, their desire to melt into each other arms, their sufferings all flowed out in that one kiss.

Others at the door sensing the mood decided to give the two some privacy and close the door lightly behind them. Usui and Misaki too observed to notice this continued their passionate kiss. Tears flowing out of misaki' s eyes. Soon sensing lack of oxygen they broke apart and engulfed each other in a tight hug never  
intending to let go.

After a two or more minutes of making sure that it was all real they decided to break apart and meet others.  
As they open the door they saw strange expressions on everybody' s face. And it didn't took them long to decide that they might have peeked into something. Misaki blushed a tint of red and usui realizing  
that he was back to his normal life let go a low laugh at which Misaki blushed a redder shade.

The first one to reach them and greet them was Sakura. She straight ran to Misaki and gave her a warm hug and then welcomed usui. Soon followed Shizuko and later others. After meeting and greeting everyone usui led Misaki to front gate towards the limo.

Seeing it Misaki stopped a few yards away and for the first time noticed the large number of guards around her. She was frozen in her place. Sensing misaki' s tension usui took a step toward her and held out his hand for Misaki and bowing slightly added

" may I have the pleasure to hold your hand my lady"

The guards around Misaki also bowed as if they would fall to the ground. At this Misaki' s blood rushed up to her cheeks and she hastily went for usui' s hand. On hearing cheers from around she realized others were also observing them and shade on her cheeks grew darker. Smiling, usui took misaki' s hand and pulled her closer to himself and led her to limousine.

Once inside the limo and under the covers of sunshields she nestled into usui' s chest and he wrapped his arms around her. To Misaki these many gaurds and expensive clothes and cars were strange. Usui sudden  
appearance and other's reaction had left her head dizzy. Once in usui's arms, inhaling his strong mushy smell her world fall into it's place.

But our usui is usui only. He couldn't stop himself from spoiling this perfect moment and whishpered in her ears

" you are really sly ayuzawa".

Misaki almost jumped out of his arms and shouted

" stupid perverted outerspace alien" at top of her lungs and blushed like a  
tomato.

Usui let out a hearty laugh and seeing usui natural smile she felt a bit satisfied.

Soon the car stopped outside misaki' s house. They both mount down and Misaki, confused followed usui into her house. Misaki' s mom opened the door and was shocked to standstill when she saw usui and Misaki  
standing at the door. But soon her shock changed into a warm smile and she let them in. Once they were settled on the cute little dinning table and were over with the dinner usui started

" Thank you for the food miss ayuzawa. It was delicious. "

" oh no usui. It's not at all a problem. You have something you wanted to talk about? " Misaki mum replied

" yes miss ayuzawa I wanted to ask for your permission to take Misaki to England with me. I promise to take care of her with my life "

At this Misaki let out a scream and stuttered " what are you talking about alien usui?"

Miss ayuzawa ignored her and continued " I know I can trust you usui. When are you planning to leave"

Misaki gaped and kept staring her mom open mouthed. She over trusted Usui.

Usui gave them both a smile and said " whenever she is ready"

At this Misaki let out a blood curling scream.

Usui dragged Misaki again to limo and once inside Misaki kept struggling against usui's grip. Like this they reached usui old apartment which was left vacant for over an year.

Once there Misaki stopped struggling and waited till they were inside. When they were inside Misaki was taken aback. The kitchen, hall, bathroom were all same old. But in bedroom instead of a couch and a coffee table their was a warm cosy bed. Seeing it she saw red and turn around to to give usui a revolting look. But usui went straight to bed and heaved himself on it and started taking out his shoes and then said

" I am sure you have some of your doubts my lady. Would you like to clear it ?".

Misaki hesitated at this sudden turn of event and joined him on the bed. And for once usui didn't tease Misaki and didn't diverted her as if he was determined to get over with it as soon as possible.

Misaki looked straight into his eyes and asked " how did you convince your family to approve of me? "

Usui smiled and said " it wasn't that hard considering I didnt actually had to convince them and just had to make them agree with me…"

Misaki shot a questioning glance. So usui elaborated " I knew once I become CEO of the company they won't be able to rule me around "

Misaki looked worried and amazed so he told her what he has been trying to hide " when I came to say you goodbye this plan was already in my mind. When I reached England I kept everything out of my mind  
and just concentrated on being capable of taking over the company. I worked day and night addressed media and behaved in parties that they were most doubtful about. Soon they started to build their trust on me  
and I kept living up to their expectation. That's why I avoided you to gain their trust. At first they doubted my good behaviour but with gerrad's death they were left with no option but to trust me. In the  
end the day arrived when my hard work paid and I was declared CEO of the company.

There was a few more parties and media addresses and after my position as CEO was sealed I came back for you..." he gave a smile to Misaki as if it was matter of fact.

Misaki too smiled at his casualness. Then another matter struck to her mind.  
" what is this with you taking me to England and what's with you coming here all of a sudden without any contact or message and what with this renovation….?" towards the end Misaki face grew darker and  
darker and usui couldn't help but just simply laugh at her varied reaction.

He slowly started to answer her questions one by one. " firstly I tried to shift the headquarters to japan but it seems really complex job and even after being CEO I was having great troubles from shareholders. So I thought it might be better if we shift to England rather. Considering I can't stay away from you for  
that long. And I didn't call you earlier cause I wanted to surprise you. You know your graduation gift." saying this usui gently tucked a lock of misaki' s hair behind her ear and let his hand remain there. " and as for this bed I thought it might be more comfortable considering you are staying here" then he gave a look towards their position and added " and it seems that you are also not willing to appose it".

Realizing what usui was pointing out Misaki jumped out of the bed and screamed

" what are you talking about you alien? I am not staying anywhere. I am going home. ".

As she darted towards the gate usui pinned her to the wall and leaned in to kiss her. The kiss was feverish and passionate. At First she was in control but soon forgot everything and concentrated only on his  
smell, touch and his kissing her. She kissed him with equal force. It slowly slowly grew more intense.

Misaki had both her hands locked in usui' s hair and usui had one hand on misaki's back pulling her closer  
and other on her waist which soon got an access beneath her clothes. It measured length of her spine with a feather light touch which sent static current through her veins. It ran up and down misaki's back three times before it got caught on the strap at her back. With one snap movement that strap gave up. Misaki all this time lost in the senses of his touch suddenly came back to her mind and broke apart.

She gave usui a mixed glance that showed horror, confusion and at last lust... Usui suddenly brought his hand to himself and stood there. Misaki got a hold of herself and started to move when usui caught her wrist and pulled her in a hug. Misaki was struggling vehemently in his arms. Usui hands once again slipped under her cloth on which she froze.

His hands went all the way up her back living a tingling sensation where they touch. They grabbed the straps that were hanging loose and hooked them up. Misaki's eyes went wide at this. Usui slowly whispered in her ears

" Misaki please I have just got you. Don't leave. I am sorry for my behavior. But I promise to control myself.  
Dont go. Please. "

Misaki slowly moved out of his hug to see his face where she saw nothing but sincerity. She gave him a slight nod and added

" but I am not sleeping with you on that bed"

Usui couldn't help but laugh at her comment and added " are you afraid ?" with such a dark look that Misaki had to gulp to clear her throat and then she smacked him on his shoulder.

Usui rubbed his shoulder inmock pain at which both started to laugh. Then a yawn escaped usui' s mouth and Misaki decided it was time for both of them to sleep. They took a bath and usui changed into a pair of tracks and Misaki opted for shorts and an oversized t shirt.

When Misaki came out of the bathroom she found usui lying on the bed shirtless and become as red  
as a strawberry. Usui seeing her reaction smiled and pated the place near him as an invitation to Misaki. Misaki blushed yet a brighter shade and added

"you are going out or I am. But am not sleeping on that bed with you "

On hearing this usui raised both his hands and said " I promise I wont do anything ".

On hearing this Misaki weighed her options and then reluctantly went to the bed . when she was safely wrapped in usui's arms he added " much" and before Misaki could react usui crushed his lips with her. Misaki tried to shove him but soon gave up to him. Their lips moved in a perfect syncronization earning few moans from back of their mouth. Soon Misaki pulled apart for breathe and usui moved towards her neck. Misaki involuntarily started to move her hands up his bare chest.

Usui pulled apart, shocked. She leaned in to kiss his perfect shaped chest. As her lips touched his chest he  
let out a gasp but otherwise hold still. Misaki first kissed his stomach and slowly slowly moved upwards towards his chest and then his neck. Their she played a little bit and nibble around. But his strong  
smell was intoxicating and she bit him on his shoulder. Realizing what she had done she sucked his pain away. Then she looked into his eyes and blushed a bright red.

Usui using the opportunity got back to her neck. He left there some open mouthed kisses and licked somewhere. At the magic of his touch Misaki threw her head back gaving him access to her neck. Usui slipped the sleves off her shoulder and kissed it slightly. Then he looked straight into her eyes and saw burning gold  
eyes. Suddenly he remembered something and moved from top of her to her side and took her in a warm hug. Misaki first shocked and then touched drifted to sleep in his arms.

Usui enjoyed her sleeping face and remembered how unsecure she had felt when he unhooked her bra and  
smiled.


	3. Chapter 3

Next morning was a peaceful one and brought a load of happiness for our love birds. Usui was first one to woke. He felt content after seeing misaki' s peaceful sleeping face and kissed her head and  
carefully got out of the bed to not to disturb her.

He went to bathroom freshen up and then to kitchen. The intoxicating aura of breakfast woke Misaki and she straight went to kitchen to see usui cooking. Then she went to bathroom brushed and freshened up and went  
to have some breakfast. Usui was serving the breakfast. As Misaki approached he smiled and wish her goodmorning and she did the same.

Then he added  
" I hope you enjoyed the last night " and grabbed Misaki in a warm hug when she came to hit him. Misaki blushing like an evening sun smacked his hands and broke free. After a moment of mock pain and satisfaction of seeing the pain both hungrily dug into their breakfast. They did the dishes and then set out for maid latte.

When they entered the cafe the staff was surprised. Not because usui was there but because they were expecting neither of them. Misaki's father had already told them about usui and they thought that they  
would rather spent the time together. But ofcourse it was next to impossible to move Misaki from her responsibility so she immediately joined the other maids. Usui gave a hand to misaki' s father who  
seemed a bit upset.

Soon the matter was revealed that misaki's father was angry as usui was taking Misaki with him to  
England. On this usui gave him a warm smile and a reassuringly added

" I am sorry for my rude behavior. I should have asked for your permission too and don't worry I won't take her without her will and I do promise to take care of her and to never leave her side"

Seeing sincere look on his face misaki's father was assured that usui would be a far more a good husband then he was. When Misaki entered the kitchen her father was shedding moe flowers and was giving his  
blessings. This hit a nerve and Misaki shouted

" you alien don't go around taking everyone on your side of bargain ".

When they were finally over with their job it was already around 8 and they both were dead hungry. So they stopped around to have lunch in a cafe, somwhere away from the gooey eyes that had been following them all day. Their usui gave a different aura. It had been a while since he went to a place with such a friendly environment. Misaki realizing the mood felt a bit sad for him and gave a tight squeeze to his hand.

At this usui snapped out of his thought and gave her a smirk and said

"ready for some more action " at this Misaki jumped out of his hand and gave him a monstrous look and added " what did you mean usui "bursting her knuckles. Usui chukled and called waiter for order.

Soon the waiter return with their order and they dugged into their food. Once the waiter was out of sight usui asked Misaki if she has decided on going to England. Misaki stopped short and choked on her  
food. And then glanced at usui who was dead serious. Misaki fidgeted a bit and sputtered something incohrrible. When Misaki was calm again usui started to speak again

" Misaki I don't want to rush you. Take your time. But atleast think about my proposal. I dont know how much  
time would it take to shift the headquarters or if I will ever be able to do that. After staying away from you for this long I don't even want to let you out of my sight. I know you too have your insecurities. You are not ready to be separeated from your parents and your friends. But please at least try. I dont want to go back without you. Take as much time as you need. But please just start to think. You too know it's inevitable. One day you will have to leave your family and I know you always thought that that would be the day you got married. And  
believe me I don't mind getting married to you infact I would love to. But I dont want to force you into it just because you didn't want to be separated. Misaki it's just that even if I go back and keep on returning to see you it simply won't be enough for me. I promise you we would return every month to see your parents. But please just don't force me to leave your side. I promise I wont let you face any trouble. Nobody will ever be able to touch you. Don't worry you will never have to change yourself. Please Misaki ..." and with this he  
trailed off.

Misaki waited and thought for a moment and replied " won't coming from England to japan every month would be a little expensive ?"

at this usui couldnt help himself and burst into laughter and with every passing moment misaki's embarrassement and anger increased. Sensing the mood change usui clarify himself

" Misaki money is of no importance to me. You won't need to worry about it. "

Misaki realizing her mistake blushed slightly. After a few moments of silence and few glances Misaki finally spoke

" usui I would come with you. But you would have to take care of my college and would have to let me take  
the training to be lady like"  
Usui started to appose at this but stopped when Misaki held her finger to let her complete first.

" I am not taking the training because I have some inferiorty complex but because I have an idea how high class lives work and I dont want to make it anymore difficult for you and your family then it already is. Ok. I want to be somebody who can compete you and who wont need your help for every small matter. So please dont take it in wrong sense. " at this usui just had only one option and that was to give in so he just gave her a warm smile. Who can stop Misaki from being independent ?

Soon the news about Misaki moving with usui to england spread everywhere among maid latte, school friends, and student council.

Everywhere welfare party were thrown where usui and Misaki were met with various reactions. Somewhere there were moe flowers, in some places there were congratulating smiles and in some places there were angry glances and tears.

Soon the time came when Misaki and usui left for England. Misaki's family came to see them off. Her father was in tears, mom was simply happy for both of them and suzuna was as expressionless as ever. It surprised Misaki that they were already late by hours and still usui was in no rush to board the plane. There were no boarding announcements so as to their delay. But when they were about to board the plane every puzzle clicked in the mind.

It was a very small plane, ofcourse meant for speed. As they entered the plane every employee  
around them bowed. Once in she noticed that the plane had 4 seats in front, then a curtain that was open and beyond the curtain there were two spacious seats that could be revolved around. Around them  
were many tables, shelves, freezes, and other facilities. At the back was another curtain which was slightly open and few more seats like seats in front could be seen.

She saw various men in black to take there respective seats in front and at back. Usui led her to their seats in center and after making them comfortable an airhostess came and asked for usui's permission to take off. Usui gave her a warm smile and said yes to the hostess.

She went away after closing the curtain. In her whole journey Misaki kept on thinking what have she gotten herself into. Usui all the while enjoyed misaki's reaction on every small facility that she was provided.

Soon they landed and pilot made announcement about weather, location, etc etc. Misaki suddenly was tensed. As they mount down the plane usui held Misaki securely by his side. They were taken out of the airport from a side way far away from normal public. Outside the airport a limo and few SUVs were waiting.

Usui and Misaki got into one limo with few guards and other guards got into the SUVs. Usui kept rubbing Misaki's shoulder assuringly and Misaki melted beside him. Once they reached their house Misaki was left open mouthed.

She had expected something big but this huge and grand they entered on their either side were bushes on top of which were statues. Beyond those statues were a large span of green ground. As they kept forwarding a huge marble fountain appeared in front of them.

They encircled it and stopped in front of white grand staircase. The guards appeared and held the car doors for both of them. Misaki got out of the car and saw usui waiting for her. He pressed Misaki tightly to his side and they both entered the house together. Usui had never felt so happy in entering that white mansion as he did now with Misaki by his side.

When they entered the first thing that Misaki observed were a large number of butlers and maids that were bowing. Usui led Misaki through hall ( it was a very big room all shining in white and contrasted with black glossy look. There were around three to four sofa set there and still it felt like they could have fit some more. At back was a grand piano that was shining magnificently in the lightings. ) to her room.

Like hall it was also very big. In the centre lied a king size bed, cupboard to the right and a sofa set to left. There was a plasma tv in the room attached to the wall in front of bed. The floor was covered in soft brown fur. At the back side of room was a glass door which opened to a pool. There was greenery around the pool and lightings were just perfect.

" Misaki I am gonna sent a maid for you and you must get ready for introduction. Don't worry it will be fine" with these words usui gave Misaki a warm hug and left.

Soon after he left a maid enter. She took out a dress for Misaki and got the water for her bath ready. Then she left. In bathroom as the house was centrally heated the temperature was same as the room. She entered into the tub and tried to wrap her mind around what was happening.

Bathroom was also ridiculously luxurious. It was all done in off white and creamy color. The tub was in center of bathroom and was the one with jacuzzi. At the back wall was a shower stand. On the right side was toilet and behind the door was the sink. Half the bathroom was covered in creamy carpet. Then she got out of the bath and entered into her room. She quickly got into her dress and was taking in the warm and cosy feeling of her room when the maid arrived. She helped Misaki with her hair and made her face a bit more presentable with make up.

Usui was waiting outside the room for Misaki. from there he led her to a separate lounge from the one she had seen earlier. His hand on her waist clutching her to his side. He had too change into a suite. When they entered the room Misaki noticed that although this room was also like other room spacious and carpeted it gave more comfy and homy feeling. It was done in shades of purprle and off-white. There was a plasma tv and speaker around it.

In the center on couches were sitting few people. There was an elderly lady dressed in a formal gown, an old guy beside her in a grey three piece suit and opposite to them was a middle age guy also dressed in a formal attire.

When they entered they all stand up and noticed misaki from toe to head. Misaki blushed slightly at that. Usui tugged her forward closer to those people and then introduction started " Misaki mr. Robert walker my grandfather" usui pointed to the old man " mrs. Alice walker my grandmom " this time he pointed to the old lady and at last he showed her towards the middle aged man and said " mr. Jacob walker gerrad' s dad and so is mine "

They all shook their hands with Misaki and usui announced " this is Misaki my girlfriend" with a proud feeling and Misaki blushed darker.

Everyone let out a chuckle and it seemed as if they had accepted Misaki pretty well. It looked like usui actually did some convincing that he hid from her. She had not expected it to go so well. Then mrs. Alice took them for lunch to which they gadly agreed. When they left the room the other two guys resumed to watching the cd they have been watching before they were interrupted. Soon the screen displayed Misaki and usui in a cafe at japan.


	4. Chapter 4

Out at dining table the lady left our love birds to let them enjoy their lunch. The rest of the day was peaceful and they rested the whole day to get rid of fatigue.

Next morning when they both met at the breakfast usui told her about her tutor and her home schooling at which she hesitated a little bit but otherwise nodded. In afternoon Misaki was greeted with her tutor and was told that her college studies would start from next week.

At first a formal introduction and then overall explanation of what she was to be taught was given. Then the schedule for her training was stated - for first few hours she was to be taught English speaking then table manners and at last to maintain her posture and personality.

Soon the classes started and Misaki as determined as ever proved to be a quick learner. At first it was a bit difficult for her to adopt the English accent but soon she was comfortable with it. The table manners proved to be more complicated then she had thought. There were numerous varity of forks, spoons and knives and all of them were to be used in different style and for different dishes. She missed her chopsticks very badly. At last the posture class.

It was easy but the only problem was that it contained a part where she had to control her anger. She had always tried to be as calm as possible but always failed. And now she was determined to improve her conduct. She remembered many incidents where usui had to suffer because of her low patience and now she wanted to make up for that. All in all she tried her best and impressed her tutor quite well.

The biggest problem in all this was that usui would never leave her side. Her tutor didn't mind as he was always present as a background and never interfere. But Misaki could never forget his gaze that bore in her back. Only once in a while when he had a board or press meeting that he just couldn't do on his phone he left her side.

In a way Misaki was happy for his presence. She wasn't still habitat to that luxurious interiors. By around 4 she was usually free at which she prefered to stroll around the garden. It was peaceful and beautiful. There was even a fishpond in which there were many colorful fishes. Sometimes usui accompanied her othertimes he simply couldn't.

After a week her private college also started and she was free around 10 in the evening. By the end of the day she was generally exhausted but didn't mind it. She was not the one who liked to sit around ideal.

Usui kept a close observation on her to see if she was troubled by anything but he did respect her privacy. He gave her a week or two to be adjusted to that lavish life. But he could see the darkcircles below misaki's eyes becoming prominent day by day. For some reason even after so many days she wasn't able to fall asleep. So he decided that he would have to make her comfortable there.

Once in morning Misaki woke up to find that there was additional bathroom sleepers, towels, toiletories in her room. Confused she went to ask her maid but instead found usui leaning outside her room. He took her back to her room and pinned her to the floor and asked innocently

" you look confused my dear Misaki."

Misaki earlier shocked now tried to break free but in futile. She then said

" yes there are some extra belongings in my bathroom".

Usui smiled at her reply. She do had become quite lady like. But it was still her and the blush on her cheeks proved that. Usui leaned in and whishpered in her ears

"our bathroom".

At this Misaki gasped and gave him a threatning look which clearly stated that if he did anything funny that would be the last thing he would see. Usui let out a devilish grin and joined his lips with her. Misaki shocked shoved him back at once and jumped to her feet.

It wasn't like that she wasn't yet used to his kissing her. In their evening stroll that was mostly what they did. But under present circumstances it seemed to her that it was not only going to end at that. Seriously that pervert simply couldnt think of anything else.

To usui it was just simply amazing. He had expected Misaki to thrashed him out but for once in his life she saved him from all violence. She did had change a lot. And that meant he could tease her all the more.

He got to his feet and hugged her back. Misaki at his sudden action blushed like an apple and had to gulp hard. But usui took her by surprised when he whispered in her ears

" you seem really tired ayuzawa. Are you not able to sleep well at night? You know if you are not comfortable then you should just ask me. You have to do a lot of hard work. You shouldn't push yourself. Ok" and then he gently rubbed the back of her head and left the room.

Once he was gone Misaki remembered what had happen when they had last slept together and let out heat like a steam engine. Outside the door knowing what would have been Misaki's reaction he gave a smug smile.

Rest of the day was as usual first training then tuition. At night after dinner she went to her room. When she came out to her room after having bath she found usui searching for something. She blushed light pink and went to his side and ask what he was searching for to which usui' s casual reply was nothing. She went to bed and turn on the tv.

When usui returned from bathroom shirtless Misaki blushed red and turned off the tv and hid herself in the covers. Usui amused went to the bed. Misaki shifted to the edge as usui heaved himself on the bed.  
Usui smiled and kissed the covers where he assumed was misaki's head.

Misaki' eyes went round as saucer and when she lowered the covers she found usui silently sleeping on the other edge. After a few moments of silence and thinking she nestled on usui's chest. Usui smiled and wraped his large and strong arms around her.

The days were passing peacefully and Misaki was getting used to the lavish lifestyle. Now she would have lunch and dinner with everyone else and was able to talk to them in a perfect fluent English. She was getting habitat to sleeping next to usui and was now able to tease usui without getting embarrased. Usui amazed at her bold self couldn't help but just wonder.

Once at night when usui was late from a board meeting Misaki thought of welcoming him with a chaste kiss. But usui immediately changed it into something else. By now usui was quite used to to her plans to shock him. He pinned her to the wall beside the door and shut the door with a kick. He kissed her feverishly making her to emit heat from her every body part. Misaki gasped for a second and usui used that opportunity to slip his tounge inside her mouth.

But what he was not ready about was misaki' s reaction. He had expected her too push him away like previous many times but instead she pulled herself closer to him and kissed him back with same passion. Momentarily shocked usui soon recovered and both of their tounge started to fight for dominance.

There were few moans from back of their throat and they soon fell on the floor, Misaki on top of usui. But that too didn't stopped them. They kept on licking each others mouth tasting and enjoying the flavor. Their tounge roamed inside others mouth caressing others teeth, inside of cheeks and tounges. Then Misaki exhausted took her tounge back and usui went on nibbling her lips. After a while they broke apart panting. After a few moments of heavy breathing and feeling each others heartbeat usui smiled and said

" thank you " with such a seductive expression that Misaki became as red as tomato.

All the while the rest of the family kept a close look on Misaki. By now they were sure that she was a hard working and a moralistic girl. Exact apposite to what they had expected.

Alice was already very fond of Misaki and Robert too didnt mind her presence. But Jacob was still a long way to go. Misaki reminded him of her carefree wife who died giving birth to her illegal son. But atleast they now trusted Misaki for not being a thief. It seemed what usui was saying them all the while was a truth. They should really give usui some more credit.

Being around Misaki made their life quite lively. Misaki was as much a source of entertainment for them as she was for usui.

Everything was just perfectly fine. Misaki was already in fourth year of college even though it had only been two years since she started taking the tutions. Her training was also almost over. The only few thing that were left were dancing in heels and to dodge conversation without taking offense from insults i.e. To be patient.

For these usui proved to be a great aid. He had no problem in dancing with Misaki no matter how many times she stepped on his legs and as for insults who can be proved better then our perverted alien to pass comments with alternate meaning as decently as possible. Every time she would step on usui' s leg she would feel satisfied. It was her own sweet revenge for the comments that usui passed. At night both of them exhausted would straight dive into bed.

Once when it was Sunday and she had a holiday they retired to their rooms a little early. They didn't care to switch on the light and enjoyed the peaceful moonlight that entered their room from glass door. Usui silently took Misaki's leg on his lap. Misaki taken aback started to appose but stopped short when she realized what usui was doing. Usui was gently stretching her legs which were all red from constant wearing of heels. It felt good so Misaki didnt appose. Her legs were hurting like hell.

Usui drenched in moonlight and that too shirtless with his spectacles on looked like Greek god Adonis. Misaki was silently blushing and fantasizing about him. Usui was concentrating on her feet and didn't notice her gaze. After a while when Misaki didn't utter a word he looked up and saw her gaze and a smug smile spread across his face.

" you saw anything that you like Misaki ?"

But what shocked usui was that she didn't scream or pulled back just blushed a deeper shade. Usui sensing her mood leaned in and kissed her. She kissed him back. Something about her kiss told usui that today was his chance. He leaned in until they both were lying on the bed, usui on top of her.

As their tounge touched a moan escaped her mouth. Usui align his body to her so that he could feel her fast throbbing heart. Misaki turned red and entagled both her hand in his hair and tried to pull his face even closer. Their tounges rolling around each otherrs mouth like a lollipop There was a current that was running through their blood and they were all of a sudden aware of every end of their nerves.

They mealted into each others arms, both of their eyes burning with pleasure. Misaki grabbed on his shirtless back and usui's hand slipped under her t shirt. she arched her body to give him an easy access. Usui slipped his hand under her bra and felt smooth satin skin under his finger. Misaki shivered with pleasure and suddenly craved for more. She slipped of her t shirt and snuggled closer to him. All the while their tounges didnt leave each others mouth. Usui impressed kissed bottom of her neck. And then slowly measured her neck with his nose and then kissed her jaw. He kept on feeding on her jaw line and then bit her earlobe. Then he sucked at the back of her ear. He slipped a hand on her back and unhooked her bra.

Misaki melted with the magic of his every touch. His breathe against her neck sent shivers down her spine. She left out a moan when he bit her earlobe. After getting rid of her bra she clung closer to him feeling his warm chest against her boobs. He bent his head in between her boobs and kissed there until she couldn't take it anymore.

The warm feeling of her boobs made his face all hot. Then he kissed her stomach. Misaki arched to reduce the distance between her waist and his lips. Once done she flipped him to her side and landed on him.

She kissed his strong muscular chest and landed few open mouth kiss and bites. Her lips left a tingling sensation wherever they touched him. Her hand traced his back and when obstruct by his tracks they got rid of them. Then she shrugged of her shorts. Then they did it, once,  
twice and thrice. Soon fatigue took over them and they drifted to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Next morning was bright and full of happiness for our lovers. Usui was first one to woke up and was satisfied when he saw misaki's bare back beside him. Memories of last night flooded his mind and he blushed sightly. Then he kissed her head softly and hoped out of the bed.

He got ready and left an envelope on side table for Misaki. He joined his family for breakfast with a smile and even they could tell that something had happen.

When Misaki woke up she emitted heat like a pressure cooker and shove those thoughts out of her mind. She quickly got ready to busy herself in something productive so that she could get rid of those...no no no she won't think about it. She went for breakfast and found only usui on table. Then she noticed the time and remembered she was late.

Oh no breakfast with usui was not gonna help her to take her mind of...nooooooo. She was determined not to think about it. She joined him and chose to have french toast and orange juice. Usui gave a dazzling smile and blood rushed to her cheeks. Usui smiled and gently pressed her hand. Misaki looked up and regreted as she blushed a brighter shade.

When usui left her hand she felt something was in her hand. When she opened her fist she blushed yet again. Usui smiled and added

" don't worry I am not forcing you Misaki. It's just I want you to have your choice too. Because I am sure that in future there will be more nights like yesterday" Misaki blushed like a cherry. Usui continued " and I don't want you to regret anything. Don't forget I am ever ready to make you mine. So feel free. Don't waste your time on thinking about me. I am fine with whatever you do. " usui slightly touch her face. She looked at the contraceptive tablets at her hand and glance at him

. He smiled and show her two plane tickets fanning himself with it.  
" are you ready for a trip ?" at this Misaki blushed to her roots and was ready to refuse but usui interrupted " I think you didnt saw the envelope on bedside table" with this usui motioned a butler to bring it and continued " I don't blame you for being so unobservant. This morning my mind was also clogged with varied thoughts." usui gave her a smug smile and she almost jumped out of her chair.

In the meanwhile the butler returned and on usui's indication handed it to Misaki. Misaki was shocked on seeing the wedding card and flipped it opened to read. It stated

" mr. and mrs. Ayuzawa cordially invite you

to there daughter suzuna ayuzawa Marriage to Shinatani hinata

On twenty fifth June twenty thousand and fourteen.  
At hotel Kingston In Tokyo

Reception followed"

Misaki jumped out of happiness and gave usui a hug. Usui to joined in her happiness. She was all excited and pulled usui to their room babbling about that they need to pack and buy a present and had to call them to congratulate them and had to select what they will wear and...her list went on.

The day finally arrived when they left on their chatered plane for japan. Misaki was very excited and kept on jumping on her seat. Usui kept on enjoying her dance. They finally landed and found a limo outside the airport. Usui had already discussed with Misaki if she had any troubles with showing off a little bit when they first visited japan ( as Usui had promised they both visited japan every month) and she had replied with no casually saying " that her friends and family had the right to know about her lifestyle and she was sure they would understand".

But being more considerate about her he avoided to have guards so as to not to creep others. So now they were in the limo all alone with only a driver. But for once Usui behaved himself. He didn't want to spoil misaki's excitement.

Soon they reached her home and she straight ran into the house to hug suzuna. Then everybody welcomed her and Usui with a warm smile. The house was same old but looked more stable now. Misaki was glad that there family was back to that picture perfect family. Return of her father was a depressing event but soon proved to be one of the happiest event when everyone forgave him. She was glad that now when she had moved to england and when suzuna was also getting married her mother had her father by her side.

Soon the excitement reduced and everyone sat on the dining table and chatted. In next few days Misaki also visited Sakura and shizoko. Usui didn't interrupt in the girls night out and instead visited the Japanese branch of the firm. Within an hour Misaki regretted her decision. She sincerely wished Usui was there. That would have stopped Sakura from talking about their love life. Somehow Misaki survived the rest of the night only blushing on every question that Sakura asked.

But a question asked by Sakura kept her awake all night. That was "  
are you and Usui kun planning to get married ?".

Suddenly Misaki's mind dodged back to the rest of the capsules that were lying around somewhere in her bag. She clearly understood the meaning of the words that Usui said while giving her those capsule. Usui had clearly stated that he was ready to get married whenever Misaki was ready. As for Misaki she hadn't even started to think about it.

She knew that even after her marriage she could live her life as she was living now and that Usui would never force her for a child. But it was a big step for her and she always sucked at commitment. Whole night she kept thinking about it. Her training and education was almost complete and she had no matter at her hand right then. Then she thought about suzuna getting married and knew her case was different. But still found it odd that suzuna was at such a ease with getting married to hinata. She must truly love him, but Misaki too loved Usui and that too with her life. She felt all messed up.

Its been already two years since she shifted to England and although Misaki and Usui was no less then a married couple their story felt like stuck. Frustrated she shove all these thoughts out of her mind and locked it up in a drawer until they reached england.

Soon the wedding day arrived and everyone was excited. The expressionless suzuna couldnt help but kept on blushing whole day.

Everyone assembled at the hall. Soon the wedding music flowed in the air and Misaki wearing a shimery blue gown entered with other bridesmaid. The music changed and suzuna entered with her dad. Suzuna was looking stunning in her glossy white dress. Hinata's eyes glimmered with happiness on seeing suzuna in that attire.

At the end of the aisle Misaki stood looking at the happy suzuna as she and hinata took the wows and exchange the rings. All of a sudden Misaki felt a strange desire to stand there with Usui, to make him hers, to be his...

As the bride and groom kissed each other the silence broke into a round of applause pulling Misaki from her fantasy. Afterwards wedding flowed into the reception and everyone wished the wedding couple. Then other ceremonies were attended to.

The wedding cake was cut under the dazzling lights, hinata removed the garter from suzuna's leg and then the couple danced on the glossy floor. Soon other couples joined and everyone was shocked to see Misaki dancing so gracefully and that too in heels.

Usui and Misaki whirled around in perfect circles like some dancing celebs. Soon the reception ended and it was the time to say goodbye. Misaki's father broker into tears but Misaki and her mum parted happily with suzuna. Usui too wished hinata luck and then the married couple drove off.

After the wedding Usui and Misaki stayed in japan for few more days and then returned to England. Now the drawer in Misaki's mind opened again and she started to wonder what to do next.

**a/n i will soon publish rest of the story... gotta go now... ttyl... :) pls rnr :) :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**okay heres few more chaps.. guys cross your finger that i get to complete it before new year... **

**ps those who find it really similar to older one gomen.. i have mostly just corrected few grammatical mistakes and have distributed it in proper paragraphs and chapters.. as story will continue the changes will also reduce..**

**pps credit for all this revision goes to takumisa 777.. thanks for reviewing...**

**ppps pls pls pls rnr... your reviews make my day...**

Once in England their routine life resume along with their romance. Their nights were long and days were busy. That hardly gave Misaki time to think about their future. Once she was over with her training she gave all her extra time to studies. Soon the day arrived when she became a highly qualified joined the family business under Usui as CFO. That gave them a lot of time together and kept them busy at the same time. Seeing her devotion and hard working nature the trust of rest of the family strengthened.

Misaki too realized that the family was not as bad as she had always imagined. Yeah they showed off a bit too much but they didn't lack the bond that she had always imagined them to lack. She was now sure that there must have been some misunderstanding that kept Usui away from his family. Alice was capable of shedding all her love like any other grandmum or may be better. Robert although always silent and conservative was overprotective of his family. And for jacob he seemed to consider Usui as his own son only, but there was a distance between her and Jacob which she never understood why.

All in all it was like a perfect family with their own faults and benefit. She always wished that they should have accepted Usui earlier but never blamed them. She knew it was very difficult to forgive someone who broke your trust. She had experienced it with her dad.

It had been a year since Misaki joined the company. Misaki cursed herself everyday for being such a coward. It's been a year and she was still afraid to confront Usui. Why was she like that? And why was Usui so patient? Why couldnt he take the toll of the situation? Why it always have to be her to be first one to state what they feel? Ok so she knew the answer of last one. She was always the one to refuse when Usui clearly opened his heart. But why? Why? Why? The question still remains the same. Why it always turned out to be like this? She felt like crying.

Exhausted, frustrated, upset she couldn't help but to be angrier with herself. Her life was a complete turmoil... Usui soon sensed that something was seriously wrong with her. She was now far crappier and always used to emit demon aura when they were alone. Usui thought of arranging a trip to give her a break but as she was very happy when she concentrated on her work he thought she was angry about something he had done and if that was the case he at no cost wanted to take her to a trip where they both were alone. So he instead thought of going to japan but only a week ago Misaki's parents had visited them so it was also out of question. He felt hopeless and helpless. So he decided it was time to end the matter for once and for ever.

On Saturday evening when Misaki reached home from office she was immediately attended by her maid who gave her a calm and refreshing bath and body massage. Usui was not there. He had some work and was to be late. When Misaki came out of the bath her maid dressed her into casual attire- a pair of jeans and a sleeveless top- and pulled her hair into a tight pony. She gave Misaki some final touches and asked her to take the convertible outside and follow the navigation system.

Misaki confused did what she was asked. The navigation system directed her in direction opposite to the city limits. Soon the last of the city lights also faded in her back mirror and she hit the accelerator and the speedometer showed the needle over 100. After a drive of an hour Misaki was all calmed and excited. The air blowing past her cooled her head.

Suddenly the navigation showed that she was nearing to her destination and she slowed her speed. She came to a stop outside a turning which was too narrow for the car and took the rest of the journey on foot. It was not a long walk before she felt sand beneath her shoes and could hear waves collapsing on the shore. She looked around and found some lighting to her right and followed it.

When she reached there she found Usui sitting on a mat under the canopy of lights. Beside him was a picnic basket. Misaki excited hurriedly joined him. Usui knew Misaki's taste too well to take her to a lavish restaurant for dinner. He gave Misaki a warm smile and said

"you kept me waiting quite long " at which Misaki apologetically smiled and open the basket. She was very hungry. Usui diverted her and hugged her once and then joined her in dinner.

They had a hearty dinner and was laying around when Usui asked

" what's wrong Misaki ? You seem quite worried these days."

At sudden turn of events Misaki fidgeted a little bit and then let out a sigh. It was a do or die situation. It was then or never. Misaki prepared herself.

" ummmm... I wanted to ask you something Usui?".

Usui looked at her and waited for her to say more. But as she didn't he prompted her

" yes?".

Misaki again heaved a sigh and sputtered

" Usui... Ummmmm... Let's ... I ... Marry... Ummmmm..."

Usui couldn't make out most of what she said but a word that she had uttered was clearly ringing in his ears " marry". His eyes turned wide and he clamped a hand on misaki's mouth and whispered

" this time it would be me ".

He slipped out a small velvet box out of his pocket and held her gaze. Then after a moment of pause he said in a confident voice

" ayuzawa Misaki I would like you to change your name to Usui Misaki. Would you do the honor to accept my proposal of marrying me, of giving me right to hold you, to kiss you, to touch you, to protect you, to claim you from everyone else to make you mine forever?"

At this strange proposal her eyes went wide and she uttered " pervert " under her breath but otherwise gave him a warm hug.

Usui was pleased that he lived up to the reputation of perverted alien and then broke apart. He took out a shining diamond ring from the box he held and slipped it on Misaki's finger. Misaki being Misaki the first thing that came to her mind was why the hell was he carrying a ring and gave him a questioning look. And our perverted alien understood what she wanted to ask and replied with a smile

" I was thinking of proposing you for past few months. But your demon aura made me think my decision again. I guess this time too you beat me. You really are very sly ayuzawa... Oops sorry... Mrs walker"

Misaki blushed slightly at her to be name and kissed him.

The news of our love bird wedding spread around and invitations were sent. Everyone was excited to see the mysterious girl that was to marry hier of walker family. Preparations were made. An exiquite wedding dress was selected and a suit for groom was ordered. Guests were made to stay at 7 star hotel and personal plane was sent to pick Misaki's family and friends. Many people from school and maid latte were also invited.

On other side business men around the world came. Best wedding planner was appointed. New clothes were brought for the rest of the family members. Then the accessories were purchased. Expensive and glittery jewelry were brought for the bride.

At last the rehearsal for the wedding took place and after making some amendments everything was ready for the big day. Usui and Misaki were assign different rooms for the day and were reframed from seeing each other.

Soon the hour struck and a melodious music flowed in the air. The girls standing outside took their lead and left the girl in white alone to wait for her chance. Soon the music changed and the girl followed others inside. As she stepped in everyone gasped. She blushed slightly and continued to march forward. She was wearing a smooth, satin dress that clung to her body. It was a strapless dress and was adorned with a diamond necklace. Below the knee the dress loosened and gave way to a long trail behind it. The girl had her eyes covered with a small veil that was made up of white net. It ended just below the nose and stretched all the way up her forehead where it mixed into a flowery hair accessory.

She lifted her eyes to see around and noticed that whole hall was covered with blue and white flowers accompanied with the same color curtains. The sweet smell of flowers drifted to her nose calming her senses. But then her gaze followed the people standing around her and she started feeling uneasy. So she averted her gaze from them and looked straight forward and then blushed feverishly.

In her front was standing a guy in a three piece tux looking at her with glittering eyes. He looked stunning and for a second took her breath away.

As Misaki walked down the aisle Usui couldn't help but feel proud that the girl for whom everyone was falling head over heels was his. Nobody could take her from him. As their eyes met they could actually feel each other's happiness.

Misaki reached the end of the aisle and Usui gave her his hand. Then standing side by side, hand in hand they took their vows in front of the martyr and the world. Then the time came when they slipped the rings into each others finger and crushed their lips into a soft but passionate kiss. A sudden round of applause made them to break away and with the eyes glittering with happiness they turned around to face others.

Reception followed the wedding. Doors to a separate hall were opened and everyone found themselves in a hall bathed in golden lights. There was rich wooden architecture inside and the floor was covered with the glossy creamy tiles. In the center stood a 5 layer wedding cake decorated in various pattern of flowers and leaf. At the top were two dolls that looked quite like the bride and groom themselves.

As Usui and Misaki cut the first piece of cake a shower of rose petals took place which covered them in petals to their ankles. Then took place the garter ceremony and Misaki blushed a brilliant red when Usui slipped garter from her legs and everyone let out a laugh including Usui which made her blush even harder.

After introduction with everyone and after receiving the well wishes Usui invited Misaki for the first dance of the evening. They confidently walked to the dancefloor and started moving in graceful circles giving an image of a couple inside the snow globe. Others joined them on the floor and the rest of the evening passed peacefully chatting and dancing. At around 4 in the morning the party came to an end and Usui and Misaki happily bid goodbye to everyone.

They couldn't be happier to be left alone. When they reached the suite room of hotel that was booked for their special night, Misaki shrugged of her wedding dress and straight crashed into the bed. Usui too threw his coat and tie away. Then he unbuttoned his shirt and after getting rid of it he too dived in the bed. Fatigue took over them and they fall asleep.

Next day for walker family morning started a little late. Misaki and Usui returned to their home at late afternoon. After relaxing and chatting for few hour with the rest of the family and making Misaki blushed for a few times the recently married couple got ready. They had a press meeting to attend to and afterwards there was a party for their marriage. Afterall it was time to introduce Misaki to world as wife of hier of walker family.

At around 5 Misaki and Usui left for addressing the press. The conference started at around 6. Misaki blushed feverishly as every camera flashed to take their picture. Soon the questioning round started and Usui took the lead. He answered every question on behalf of him and Misaki. Misaki only sat beside him blushing and smiling at every answer.

But as the conference proceeded questions became more related to Misaki and soon Misaki too started answering their questions. Questions shifted from their meeting to her origin to her qualification to their current life to their future to her joining the company to their wedding to walker family and it went on. They skillfully answered every question and dodge those that couldn't be answered.

Misaki's fluent English and her style of speaking impressed everyone. World was used to Usui dynamic personality but her equally intelligent wife shocked them all beyond words. They presented themselves well and for people around the world they were super human tag team.

The conference was longer then they had expected and they directly drove to the party. When they entered their home the main hall was already occupied by a large no of guests and as they entered everyone broke into a round of applause. Behind them on tv was going highlights of their interview. Misaki saw herself on screen and then people around her and blushed slightly. Usui with a smile thanked everyone and bowed slightly and excused himself and Misaki to their room.

Once in room they took a moment or two to collect themselves and then got dressed. Usui got himself into a dark blue three piece tux with a white tie and Misaki opted for an olive green dress that enhanced her curves to an extent but still looked decent. She pulled all her hair over her head.

As they stepped into the party hall every one turned to look at them and most of them were left open mouthed. Some of their jaws would have dropped to the floor if that flexible. Our married couple joined the amazed people, usui's hand on Misaki's waist.

People's eyes went wide with jealousy as such a handsome guy and such a beautiful girl were married. Such a waste. After a few stares and gasps people compose themselves and gladly joined in conversation with the stars of the party.

Almost every girl in the party tried to flirt with Usui and had the satisfaction to see Misaki's face went red with their every move. Misaki tried her best to control her emotion but just simply couldn't wrap her mind around the girls flirting with a recently married man. She missed the innocent and pure girls of seika.  
Those evil girls that were flirting with her man soon turned red when they saw Usui disinterest in them. It was now Misaki's time to smile.

But when a guy approached Misaki he didn't have as much satisfaction to get any reaction from Usui. He just simply turned their statements into something completely different and also added his small well hidden threat with that. None could have the pleasure to even feel Misaki's rejection. He completely owned her and he made that clear to every guy present there.

The party dragged on, a soft melodius music was flowing in the background. All kinds of drink were served and dishes all around the world were available. It had not been long when our love birds encountered a too well known friendly enemy of theirs.

Igarashi tora came and wished Usui with a develish smile that would even put the darkest man in the world to shame. Usui took the challenge and took a step back from Misaki. Misaki glad to finally find some challenge gave him a smug smile.

Tora raised his eyebrows, impressed and straight wrapped his arm around Misaki. Their faces inches away from each other. Misaki not being her usual self and not being furious at his too well anticipated move shrugged out of his grip with such an ease as if she didn't mind even one bit of that and as if it was all a pun for her.

Within a blink of an eye Misaki was holding to usui's arm, both of them smiling smugly. Igarashi smiled at unexpected turn of events and said

" I wish you best of luck for your future " with his usual sarcastic smile.  
" thank you. I hope it would really help us in future " Usui replied with a genuine smile and Misaki added in whisper " to keep things interesting. "  
Then bowing slightly Usui added " please take care of us." and then both of them left.  
The bet was on.

The party was smooth and ... formal. That was the only word to describe it. People talked as if they had known each other for ages and still there was a feeling of strangers.

Misaki and Usui went around talking to everyone. As Misaki too had join the company she had no difficulty in keeping up with business talk. She was a miracle even in the high society life. She was different from the other delicate and sensitive girls. She was straight, down to earth, and amazingly talented and still was graceful. She was the perfect girl. The one that was made after joining figments of everybody's imagination.

Usui beside her was simply proud of her. He didn't try to steal her thunder with his charmistic personality. Afterall it was Misaki's day. The party was for her. A chance for her to prove herself to the world.

But Usui too is a guy. He just simply couldnt help but burn with jealousy deep inside him when every other guy in the room was fantasizing about his girl. His grip on Misaki would tighten with every new glance that he noticed on Misaki.

But soon a blunder happened and a waiter spilled a drink on Misaki.

Everyone went silent in a second waiting anxiously for her reaction but Misaki simply took the tissue that Usui handed her and smiling apologetically excused herself. The waiter shivering from head to toe looked at Usui who was least interested in such a trivial matter and ran for his life.

The waiter felt like even if Usui wouldn't say anything others would kill him. Usui smiled and apologize for the commotion and the party resumed. The girls finding it a good opportunity to flirt with him tried their best. But Usui took shelter among the guys present in the party in front of whom bold actions were next to impossible.

Misaki inside the room was helped out of her dress by her maid and was put into a new one. This one was chocolate brown in color and had thin straps on shoulder. This time Misaki let her hair fall loose. Her maid left when she was not needed anymore. When Misaki was about to leave her bathroom she heard the door open and turn around to see Igarashi there.

Igarashi straight went in and pinned Misaki to the wall. Misaki didn't oppose and stoodstill. She knew what he wanted and she would never let him have it. Igarashi leaned in and took in her smell. His breath tingling Misaki. Then he played a little bit with her starps. His feather light touches lingering on her shoulders. He slipped a strap off her shoulder and she let him.

He tried his best to provoke her, to get a reaction out of her but was only taken aback at her lack of response. She endured it all in silence. Finally he smirked and whispered

"I wonder how far will you let me go with this Misaki"

With these words he slipped his hand to her back closing in the last few inches between their bodies. Misaki finally got what she wanted.

She could now feel his heartbeat against her. To provoke her Igarashi had let his guards down and had given her access to some of his body parts which he couldnt protect now. With Misaki this close to him he couldn't dodge when she twisted her legs around his and pulled making him to fall and steadied herself after few dancing steps.

Then she bent over and whispered with a smug smile

" enough to protect myself ".

With these words she left and Igarashi too stubborn to give up followed her out. Outside he encountered Misaki next to Usui leaning on the opposite wall. When Usui looked up his eyes were burning in fire. He didn't care to hide his jealousy or anger anymore. He said through his gritted teeth

" I hope you enjoyed it mr president because you are never gonna get another chance to even lay a finger on my wife" and usui's protective arms wrapped around her " now if you will excuse us. Your entry here is forbidden ".

Igarashi turned and left with a smile. Always so much fun.

When the door clicked behind them Usui engulfed Misaki in a hug and Misaki keen to forget igarashi's sensation on her body melted in his arms. Usui rough breath soon become smooth and level with Misaki safely caged in his arms. Usui gave her a chaste kiss and whispered against her lips

" I am never going to let you deal with him yourself. It's too much for me to take.".

Misaki clearly realizing his jealousy smiled and said " you don't have to. We are in this together".

It was a good lesson for Igarashi. He couldnt handle a girl. Huh. But Usui's jealousy was an antidote to it. He simply couldn't get enough of both of them.

The rest of the party was peaceful and all three melted into the party as if nothing had ever happened. The party drifted to an end and our love birds retired on the bed. A long night was awaiting them...

But they were not the only ones who were awake for rest of the night.  
Jacob walker also couldn't get much sleep. After observing Misaki throughout the wedding and the party he couldnt help but notice the huge difference. The difference between his dead wife and his daughter in law. His wife was always reckless, never cared for family's image. Always mingled with others to an extent that they were bothered. She lacked self consciousness. She was innocent and good at heart, a pure soul. But she never learned to distinguish what was good or bad for her. She was like an innocent child who couldn't be refrain.

Misaki on contrary was intelligent and selfless. But she didn't lack self consciousness. She would go to any extent to keep people around her happy. She never demanded anything and was satisfied with what she had. She believed in fighting for truth and never learned to give in. She found her happiness in working for others. To add on that she knew the boundary that she was not to cross. She mingled with everyone in the party and still maintained the distance. She was satisfied in usui's arm and that could be seen in her eyes. She didn't care about what he could give her but just he himself. Even though both seemed quite alike from top there was a huge difference, a difference in their basic principles and conduct which jacob realized now.

After a week or so when all the parties had ended, it was time for our love birds to party alone. Usui and Misaki left for their summer house in Bali. There those two were alone undisturbed by any guards or press. Just like two ordinary people on their honeymoon. Usui had specifically designed their trip to relax and to get some quality time with each other. Since they had come to England they both were busy in training and business. Their standard and expectations of others never failed to follow them. So this time he planned a trip far away from these, no show off, nothing. They were free to do, to live however they liked.


	7. Chapter 7

When they arrived at bali miaski was very nervous. She didnt know what to expect and usui was enjoying her fidgeting and blushing wondering what wild thoughts was she having. When they got out of the airport she was very shocked to see that instead a limo a convertible was awaiting them and there was no driver. Now she was sure that she couldnt expect anything ordinary from this tour.

When they reach the house she found it more proportionate and homey. It was relaxing. But obvious usui wouldnt let her relax now. As soon as they were inside the threshold usui swung her in his arms and kissed her wildly. Misaki returned the passion and clung closer to him. Her insecurities washing away. No matter what her pervert would remain the same. Their tounges dance a little bit and then he pulled away. Misaki pout her face it was a bit too short. Usui laughed and asked

" want to swim ?"

misaki looked outside at the setting sun and thought it was amazing. The scene was beautiful, peaceful simply amazing. She agreed with a nod and he pulled her to a room saying

" lets get ready then"

usui left for bathroom with his shorts and handed misaki a bag of her clothes.

She was searching for a decent swimsuit but soon realized what her hands grabbed were. They were very scanty revealing, couldnt even be named swimsuits. All of them had a french tag attached to them. She let out a blood curling scream. Usui in the bathroom realizing what would have made misaki do so gave a seductive smile.

He came out with an innocent look and followed misaki' questioning look to her holding a piece of one of his favourite costume.

His expression suddenly changed to a puppy dog face and he said

" wont you try it on misa chan"

misaki's mouth was hanging open. She couldnt believe how can he say that so casually. Then she again looked at his puppy dog face and then at the bag. Knowing usui she knew he would have hardly gave her any option so she sighed and left for the bathroom cursing. He will have to pay for it oh yes he will.

As she shut the door she heard a voice behind her" want some help" and tried her best not to break her husband's bones on first day of their honeymoon

When she came out usui's heart skipped a beat. He noticed misaki from toe to head. Her bare legs, her fair perfect shaped waist, her barely covered cleavage, her throat that was appealing him like a vampire and her face and he stopped short.

Her eyes were dazzling fire not a passionate one but one that told she would kill him. He took a defensive step back trying to justify himself but couldnt even think of one thing to say. She almost pounced at him and he instictively caught her in his arms, their faces inches away. Then he said

" i never thought you would be so trobled specially after all those nights that we spend together"

misaki looked him in the face and blushed. His face was all sincere and she easily saw another expression that he was trying his best to hide. One of a lion that has set his eyes on the prey. Misaki immediately back of saying

" lets go for a swim" and usui observed her open back.

Once in water Usui challenged Misaki for a swim and they both let go. They both swim at an inhuman speed almost invisible in water. All that could be seen was white froth of water and nothing else. After 10 to 12 meter of race Misaki stopped panting. She cursed herself for loosing again and Usui laughed.

He suddenly grabbed Misaki, breathing heavily against his bare chest. And whispered

" now how should I punish you for loosing ?"

Misaki started to appose but he crushed her against his lips, bruising them. His hands on Misaki's back pulled a string and Misaki's almost negligible top fall.

Other morning our honeymoon couple woke on the beach naked. Usui woke and got a sheet from inside and covered Misaki.

He was cooking in kitchen when Misaki came in. She was covered in the white sheet that Usui had left for her. She looked at what was he cooking avoiding his gaze. So she was shocked when Usui pulled her in a good morning kiss.

She blushed and gripped the sheet around her more tightly. Then he pulled away and gave her a refreshing smile. She tumbled for balance and then ran for her room, cursing him.

When she returned she was dressed in a sleeveless top and a very short shorts. Usui let out a seductive smile remembering that was one of the best options he had left for her. Misaki glared at his seductive smile and almost dived in one of the chairs of huge dining table where her breakfast was served. She grabbed her falafel and took a huge bite. Instantly her mouth was covered in cheese.

She devoured her breakfast and was leaning back on the chair when Usui stood from his place and came over and started to lick Misaki's face. She staggered and stood wiping her mouth with her hands. Usui still took a step closer and got a hold of her hand. He kissed her hand gently and then licked it. Misaki blushed feverishly but let him lick her clean.

Their honeymoon went like that. They enjoyed the beach in morning and would swim in evening when water was warm. They did snorkeling and underwater diving and even went for treasure hunt. In the beach where they both were alone they enjoyed warm sunrises and romantic sunset

Usui was the cook in that house. They took to speaking in Japanese there, the language in which they never pretended. There nights were long and they took early morning walks. Neither of them wanting to waste even a single moment in sleeping, wanting to treasure it all.

Every time Usui would cook something very saucy that would leave both of their face dirty giving them chance to lick it clean. He won't miss a chance to prove himself perverted. Over half of the time Misaki was blushing and cursing. Here Usui could enjoy his old vile Misaki to his fullest.

After enjoying beach to fullest our couple decided to have fun in nearby town. There they visited the traditional market especially meant for tourists. It was just like a festival in Japan.  
The streets were narrow and were crowded with people. On either side of streets were shops selling souvenirs and other local things.

Misaki and Usui roamed around a bit trying new variety of ...Everything. There were hats, shoes, food, clothes, wig etc etc. They had their fun and photographs. The sky was darkening and soon the streets were lit by oil lamps and lanterns. It was a life time experience. Everything and everyone glimmered in yellow lightings. It gave a warm and soothing feeling to their heart.

All of a sudden there was a scream of a lady. Our super human tag team followed the voice to see a man snatching the girl's bag. Misaki without thinking pounced on the bugler and gave him a body slam. The bugler laid on the ground unconscious and Misaki returned the bag to the lady. The lady thanked her and Misaki with a smile took her leave.

Usui and Misaki returned to the villa.

Next morning was bright and cheerful. The beach was beautiful. Misaki and Usui were having their breakfast when usui's eyes fell on the article on the front page of the newspaper. It read " the son of leader of robbery gang caught red handed" and below was the picture of robber that Usui recognized from yesterday. His eyes went wide and then he looked at Misaki and smiled. There was no way in the world that the robbers would be able to trace Misaki. There was no account of her in newspaper.

Two or three days passed peacefully. Our love birds were enjoying their romantic trip but little did they notice the shadows following them.

After a long and entertaining night Usui woke a little late. So he was not surprised when he didn't find Misaki to his side. He went down thinking what Misaki would have done for her breakfast. Not to his much surprise the kitchen was in turmoil. The flour was all around the kitchen and vegetables were scattered around.

First he smiled at the scene in front of him then he noticed something strange. It wasnt only eatables that were spewed around but utensils also. Moreover there was nothing burnt there. That was not Misaki's cooking. Then he noticed a piece of paper hidden poorly under a cauliflower and picked it up. In it was written something that he would have never expected.

" your sweetheart is with us. Now we have something that you want and you can do something that we want. Get to the street and you will find a guy in red jacket.  
Don't try to be funny"

Usui shocked immediately rushed to the main street a little outside their house. There he spotted a huge giant waiting beside a car in a bulky red jacket. May be they underestimated Usui to think this guy could handle him. Afterall they were a group of robbers only. What to expect? Their sources are not as rich as mafias.

But Usui too understated them. He should have expected the robber to not to be alone. Specifically when he was leader's son. He got into the car with giant and drove as he was directed. The way was long and it worried Usui. He was not tensed about bugler but something else.

The journey was short but for usui it went on and on. Every second was like a year to him. Soon the giant had Usui stopped in front of rag down building. The thug took him inside the building. After climbing three flights of stair Usui was forced into the room where Misaki was kept, her hands tied. Around them were men dressed in funny colors.

After making sure Misaki was alright Usui pounced at the men next to Misaki. Soon a fight started. He was tactfully dodging their attacks and was placing punches and kicks on their faces. Misaki watched awed as Usui beat breath out of every man in that room. A kick went to ones face and simultaneously a punch landed on other's stomach. He was fighting as if a well choreographed scene from a movie. Men attacked him from all around and he was in center fighting them all as if dancing.

All the buglers fall to the ground and Usui ran to Misaki and wrapped her in a warm hug. They stayed there for a moment then he freed Misaki and informed the police. But before police could arrive they escaped from there. Usui was not interested in having long speeches from his family about how they should be careful and shouldnt underestimate their enemy and should carry guards around and so on and on. If it was known to police that exactly what had happened there it wouldn't be possible anymore to hide it from people in England.

So they escaped to their villa, packed and prepared to leave. Misaki was very upset during their return journey. She was being oversmart and look what had it ended into. Their trip was cut short and they were returning to England. She wasn't feeling bad for herself but for Usui. Once again he was the one to save her and what did he get in return?

Aarghhhh... Why the same pattern kept on repeating. She seriously felt miserable. She knew no matter what Usui said or did now would soothe her. Infact she felt like Usui should scold her, slap her tight on the face but offcourse Usui would never do that. She needed to do something to make it better for him but what ? Aarghhh... Their whole journey went like this. Misaki regretting and Usui for a change deep in thought.

When they returned England everyone was curious regarding this prepond return. Usui replied with a gentle smile " you all will soon know " adding fuel to their curiosity.

Misaki exhausted retired to her room early and Usui followed. Usui could sense she was upset and thought it was time to tell her about the real reason why they returned.

He grabbed Misaki's hand and gently stroked it. Then he looked her into the eye and asked " Misaki when was the last time you had your periods ?"

Misaki shocked first prepared herself to punish him then seeing sincerity in his eyes blushed and started to count. She counted once, twice, thrice and with each count her eyes went wider and wider until it seemed like they would pop out of their sockets. It's not possible, not at all. How come...?

Usui seeing confusion in her eyes smiled and said " yes Misaki I think we are going on the right track."

Misaki started to refuse but Usui shocked his head and continued " Misaki in our trip you noticed how hot would you feel and sometimes you were so easily tired and those buglers you and I both know you could have taken care of them yourself then why weren't you able to? Misaki I think we seriously need to go to a doctor tomorrow. And don't worry the reason why I cut our trip short was not because of those buglers but because I didn't want to risk you. For those buglers I just needed to call for some guards and then we could have enjoyed rest of the trip like nothing ever happened. It's you that I care about. I don't want to take any kind of risk when it comes to you. So cheer up now. Maybe tomorrow we are gonna get a big news." he gave her a warm hug and then a chaste kiss.

Misaki too shocked to think of anything soon cleared her mind and blushed slightly in his arms. Then they both slept. Tomorrow was going to be a long day and they need to be prepared for it.


	8. Chapter 8

Next morning Usui and Misaki too excited to do anything properly just rushed through their morning schedule. They hastily got ready and took breakfast and left for office. In office too they hurriedly went through all the pending papers and refused to take any new work that day.

When it was around 2 in afternoon Usui came to Misaki's cabin and interrupted whatever she was doing, grabbed her hand and lead her out of the office. Others in office were watching what they were doing but Usui didn't care and simply dragged Misaki out.

Once out they both got into a limo and went to the doctor. Offcourse once at the hospital they were immediately called in for check up. He was the walker.

The cabin was covered in the posters of small babies. Usui waited at the table whereas Misaki went in with the doctor. When they came out Misaki's eyes were glittering and the doctor was smiling. Usui immediately jumped to his legs and went to Misaki's side looking expectantly at the doctor.

Doctor once smiled at the cute couple in front of her and then nodded in agreement.

" yes she is pregnant. It's been around of 4 weeks since she got pregnant. Everything is normal so there is nothing to be worried about. You would just have to come for regular checkups every month but if there is any problem you must contact me immediately. " the doctor said all that in just one practiced line. Usui just smiled and bowed slightly and took the leave.

Once in car they hugged each other tightly and then left to give this news to everyone. Once at home they stood at door smiling. Everyone looking at them worried. Usui looked at Misaki ( who was blushing) and declared

" we have a good news to share." Usui then met everyone's eyes and continued " this family is soon going to have its 4th generation. Misaki is pregnant"

Misaki blushed a darker shade and Usui gave her a squeeze.

Everyone's eyes went wide and then the grandma squealed. She rushed and gave Misaki a warm hug. Rest of the family was also composed and was congratulating them. Misaki retired to her room, a little bit too much emotion for her to handle. She needed a moment alone. Usui happily gave it to her and was outside with walker family to discuss what to do next.

Misaki as soon as she was left alone went to the mirror and snatched away her shirt from the way. There she stood watching reflection of her own stomach thinking a life was living within it. A life to which she and Usui had given birth. 4 years ago it would have sound so impossible with all those troubles and school. But now she was here living a moment she hadn't even dreamt of. She slightly caressed her stomach as if afraid to touch too hard.

Tears almost falling out of her eyes. In her moment she didn't notice when Usui came in. But now he stood in front of her gently touching her hand over her belly. He was having the same glittering eyes as Misaki.

The day passed by in full drama. Misaki called her mom to give her news and soon received some screaming crying and commotion on other side of phone. Suzuna and hinata was also there and her dad and hinata were creating a ruckus about the news. She went on talking to everyone one by one getting congratulations, take care, don't overdo yourself etc etc. She finally hung up when after 5 mins she got phone from shizuko and Sakura who was hyperventilating. She waited for her to be calm and then the same process followed.

Usui standing at the corner observed all this and as soon as Misaki was over with her current call he shut her cell and tossed it away. Then took her in his arm and let her rest on his shoulder for a bit then he turned his face and said

"you are really sly mrs walker. You must be really happy now that I can't tease you" and pout his face.

Misaki replied with a cute nerve wrecking smile " why should I be happy?".

Before a shocked Usui could recovered Misaki pulled him in a kiss. Wish it was just a chaste kiss but it was far more than that. It was passionate and long lasting. A few of moan escaped their mouth and they melted into the feeling. For the first time Usui regretted that she was pregnant. He wanted their trip to be a bit longer.

Next morning was a shock for Misaki because as she was about to leave for the office when a nurse, her maid, and few extra guards followed her. She had agreed to keep one guard as safety but this many was too much.

She sighed and turned around to give Usui a look. Usui gave her an innocent look and told

" you know what happened in Bali. Misaki you need to agree that now you get easily tired. You really need to look after yourself Misaki. Carelessness might prove fatal ok. So please..."

Misaki just made a face and got into her car and closed the door on Usui's face. There was no way she would travel with him now. He is so mean. To bring that point up. Misaki couldn't even argue now.

When she reached her cabin she straight dug into her work. At lunch when she got time to think she felt bad for her behaviour. Usui was right. She was just being egoistic. She went to usui's cabin. He deserved a prize. :)

A month passed and everything was fine. Two months passed. Three months passed and slowly slowly the problem began. We all know how our demon pres is. Imagine being her angry for one minute without any reason and another moment crying. Yup and our Usui was one to take it all.

One morning he would wake up to her puking noise other morning he would wake up to her crying and still other morning he would wake up to her strange dreams or sometimes her strange appetite. But our Usui didn't mind it one bit as when Misaki was back to her senses she would feel bad for her poor husband and she would award him.

One night Usui woke up to find Misaki was not there. He searched her in bathroom, in gardens, in other rooms and about half an hour or so he found her in kitchen trying to cook something for herself. When he got a look at what she was cooking he felt nauseas. From that day he took it on his shoulder to cook mid night meals for Misaki and that too according to her wishes so that their child could get something worth for eating.

Misaki tried to oppose saying he would get tired, he needed to go to office too. And with CFO not being there it was more troublesome for him. But he seriously had some special powers as he could convince her for almost anything. He would take her for evening walks and morning walks, to doctor for regular checkups, would always be beside her rubbing her back when she would be puking, would give her foot massage, and would do every other thing possible to make her pregnant wife comfortable. Partly because he was afraid that the demon aura won't prove healthy neither for their child nor for himself but majorly because he felt that the child was both of their responsibility.

So in the end it was not only Misaki that ended up exhausted but Usui too. A little life that was not yet born had made our superhero's life go in circles. But they were happy. Around after 3 months when Misaki and Usui went for sonography they heard the sweetest voice they could have imagined and that was a fragile and soft heartbeat of an infant. Or they thought so.

They discovered with their eyes wide that it was not the heartbeat of an infant but two infants. They were going to have twins.

Soon with Misaki's bulging tummy it came to public that Misaki was pregnant and another round of parties started. It was officially declared that walker family were expecting two children not one. These parties only left our couple more exhausted. Even Igarashi didn't dare to do anything funny. He wouldn't want to risk mood swings of a pregnant lady especially when it was Misaki. Would he now?

It was fun when Misaki's friends and family came to visit her. Even though Alice used to enjoy the lively environment Jacob and robert decided to keep their distance.

Once Misaki's stomach was big enough that she couldn't see her feet she was put to a complete bed rest. For a few days she was fine with it but then she grew restless. She couldn't go and see Usui, couldnt get up to get her breakfast and would be served in the bed only, she was already tired of reading the numerous books that Usui had got her and most of all she was fed up.

She hated what she preferred to eat now, the nightmares she had, the way she was always irritated and most of all an always nagging sickening sensation. Aarghhh. Somtimes she would feel like she was being suffocated in that room and sometimes it felt as fresh and cool as a garden. And most of all she hated that she was not being herself that Usui was the one who suffered because of all these. He hadn't had peaceful sleep in last 3 months and in office was handling both his and Misaki's work.

Eventhough by now he had found a temporary replacement for CFO but the person was new and needed to be trained. But it was something that never bothered Usui. He would always be late in morning not that he would get some rest but would spent that time with Misaki and would always return early in evenings.

In usui's presence Misaki was always calm and satisfied but as soon as Usui would leave she would crave to do something, anything but something. Usui getting the complaints from nurses decided to take a leave. He could handle the important work through phone and net but would not leave the home. Misaki couldn't decide what to say on that. She knew it would be more troublesome for him latter on and that he was doing this only for her but she simply couldn't bring herself to force him to go to office as she usually would have done. These children had a sickening addiction to their dad just like their mom had.

With Usui always around her she could share her every experience with him. For the first time when babies kicked Misaki in presence of Usui, Usui stood their confused. While Misaki was clutching her stomach he tried to contemplate how to comfort her. Whether to touch her stomach or her face or should he have hold her he couldn't decide. For first time in life Usui didn't know what to do to soothe his Misaki. When Misaki relaxed a little later Usui hugged her, a troubled face. Then he let go of her and touched her belly and cooingly said

" please kids don't hurt momma. She is taking good care of you so you should care for her too. You are good kids now aren't you...?" and leaned in to kiss the belly.

Misaki was almost brought to tears when she saw Usui like that. And that time it was not one of her moodswings. She was genuinely touched after seeing Usui like a father. Father to their children.

When only one month was left Misaki was admitted in hospital. Usui stayed at the hospital most of the time and even slept at the hospital. Then the day finally arrived when Misaki had the labour pain but usui was not there. He had to go for a meeting and misaki wont deliver the kids with usui not there.

She remembered his sacrifices and there happy moments. As and when Misaki was in pain Usui was always there trying to ease her pain. Her mood swings, her demon aura, her thrashing him, everything, he took it all without as much as a flicker. He was literary her punching bag. Whenever she was crappy and irritated she would punch him to release her anger, although she would regret it later and always cursed herself but at that moment she simply just couldn't control herself, as if she was drunk.

She was in much pain but still she wont deliver. She wanted usui to be there when she deliver their kids, she wanted usui and herself to see their kids together, to hear their first cry together.

When usui returned running he was expecting to see the babies in misaki's arms. He was sad that he was not there with misaki but happiness of seeing his children overtook it. But when he entered misaki's room he was shocked to standstill. Misaki was lying there on her bed in pain.

Usui immediately shouted for doctors and demanded what was that. Before doctors could reply misaki opened her eyes and she managed to utter a single word

"u...sui..." usui was immediately by her side and doctors immediately made preparations to take her to operation theatre.

After half an hour kids were delivered.

**a/n last chap to go pls pls pls rnr :)**


	9. Chapter 9

One was girl and other a boy. Two cute little cry erupted in the air. Misaki and Usui immediately looked at the new born kids that were in nurse's hand. Two small bodies covered in blood were shaking vigorously from crying.

Then the nurse took them away. Misaki was shifted to normal room. And Usui stalked. In the room they were hugging each other, Misaki almost in tears and Usui as if he would die of happiness.

When the gate made a noise they pulled apart. Their eyes eager to see the sight of their babies. Nurse came in and handed them to their parents. Both the babies were wrapped in a white cloth. One was given to Misaki and other to Usui who was sitting next to her.

They looked with affectionate eyes at the face of the two babies, eyes that were barely open, sweet little noses, chubby chicks, lips that were gapping a little bit. Usui leaned in and kissed each of their small heads and then planted a kiss on misaki's lips. Then a glance at each others glittering eyes and then to their babies.

Few moments later others entered and stood at the door. The rest of the family took a while to get the scene registered in the mind. Misaki was in bed holding a baby beside her was Usui holding another baby with one hand and use other to held Misaki. When they came in our newly parents looked up and gave a smile which couldn't even start to convey their happiness. They were all in seventh heaven, seemed to be floating in some alien atmosphere.

When Misaki was discharged from the hospital the first thing they did was they took a family picture, just those four and added it to the collection of their memories together, the album that Misaki had gifted Usui all those years ago.

Then came the problem of naming their babies. Misaki tried hard to come up with names that she would want her children to have. But couldn't come up with anything. She racked her mind day and night but was able to come up with just hopeless name that were hardly suitable for their nickname.

So Usui came in and helped her. The names he suggested were Misumi and Mitsuko. Misaki was overwhelmed with the name. Exactly something she had wanted. She was so glad that her children had Usui as their father.

Years passed by and the kids grew older. With the help of all those maids it was not that though for our couple to look after the kids.

But with their growing age it proved rather difficult. They were damn energetic. What to except from Usui and Misaki's kid. They would run around like tornado upsetting everything that came in their path. Behind them would be Misaki running like maniac. Her demon aura shinning all around her. But now even this aura had a motherly feeling to it.

Misumi had usui' look, blonde hair, green eyes, sleek and fair. But she was just like Misaki in her childhood. Sweet, charming, adorable, caring. Mitsuko was a handsome boy, black hair, brown warm eyes and was just like Usui introverted, calm, smart, intelligent, observant.

They always made Misaki think that if her dad wouldn't have left, hers and Misumi's characteristics would have been quite same and always made her wished that Misumi would never have to face such hardships. That she would never have to loose her innocence and face the cruel world outside.

Mitsuko showed Misaki a glance at how Usui's childhood was. And she accepted the fact that Usui and Mitsuko were alien. She could simply never guess what was going in his mind.  
Eventhough he was just 2 he knew so much and was so observant. He was so unlike other children.

When they grew old they got admission in some ridiculously high society school but that too didn't save them from all the popularity. Mitsuko was very famous among girls and showed least interest in all of them. And about Misumi she was also very popular but nobody ever dare to ask her out as Mitsuko was his brother. He was always kind of feared. As if it was needed. As if anybody would ever dare to mess with walkers. Soon the kids joint the kungfu classes and used their energy in more productive way.

Misaki and Usui were head over heels for their kids. They were always around them being protective like a shield. Even the kids had guards around them.

Initially the couple enjoyed having the kids around but soon they craved for some private time. So the kids spent their nights with their granny. She would tell them stories of their parent editing all dark and perverted part. Usui was back to teasing Misaki and wouldn't shut up even in front of kids. Instead used coded language. After the kids were enrolled in school Misaki joined the company again as CFO. She needed to do something productive out of her free time.

Once Usui had to go to a business trip for a week. But Misaki didn't give him a proper farewell. So when he returned and was having breakfast with whole family Usui suddenly asked Misaki

" can you please give me some desert ? "

When Misaki looked up at him he had a very sincere looks on his face, his eyes burning which made her blush the deepest shade.

Everyone else including Mitsuko understanding the meaning turned their face sideways and avoided eye contact but Misumi suddenly interrupted all akwardness

" papa we get desert after dinner not with breakfast"

Usui broke his sight from Misaki and replied " offcourse how foolish of me. I am sorry. So I will suerly have my desert after dinner tonight. " and Usui and Misumi smiled. Misaki whereas gulped.

When after breakfast Usui and Misaki were at the door ready to leave for office Misaki gave him a short but passionate kiss and then apologetically smiled. She whispered in his ears

" I promise you your desert tonight. Ok papa" and once again smiled.

When they broke apart they saw Mitsuko was standing behind them. Misaki blushed and cursed herself. Usui smiled at his alien son who returned it with a genuine smile as if he had seen nothing. Misaki looked expectantly at Mitsuko hoping she was not caught.

But then Misumi came running asking what they were talking about to which Mitsuko replied dryly

" nothing much. Mum and papa were discussing the desert for tonight." with these words Misaki's face went white.

Was he really an 8 year old kid?

Soon even Misumi grew sensible. And Misaki Usui... Well they can never change.

**the end :p... pls pls rnr :) :) **

**happy new year!**


End file.
